Sarah
Maleficent's Queen piece and most dangerous of the peerage, Sarah is the child of a forbidden affair and the escapee of a genetic Experimentation Laboratory in Canada. The young woman has learned that you can't trust fate to let you have a good life, you have to spit in it's face and take your own life into your own hands. Appearance Sarah looks like a young woman with a very voluptuous figure and curves to make Succubi jealous, odd tattoos on her skin only add to her appearance and exotic appeal and the red eye symbol painted into her hair is the mark of sin, a mark only given to those of out of wedlock birth. She, however, has several different looks depending on her body's genetic status. If her body starts corrupting itself on her demonic energy, she has two different appearances, Phase 1 and Phase 2. Phase 1 changes her body to a more seductive and corrupted version of herself, also giving her Succubus like traits like the tail and need to have sexual intercourse. Her Phase 2 is a more mature and more seducing variation, but since her body is killing itself and repairing itself as she lives, her body has a melting appearance to it, making her look wet. She has another form as well; Corrupted Blade. Her Corrupted Blade form is when Sarah takes in a sword or some type of blade when she is half way between her Phase 1 and Phase 2 transformation. In this form, Sarah is half metal that has been corrupted beyond normal and can seriously injure not only herself but Angels, Demons, Devils, Fallen Angels and most of the Supernatural Beings. Personality Despite her dark past, Sarah is quite the kind and generous person. She tries her best to be kind in person, even though she has a shotacon fetish, however, she refuses to even tempt herself into going that far. But her kindness can turn dark and sinister in a moments notice. Her anger is one of the reasons that her genetic makeup is unstable, as when angered, her demonic power is let loose and it start corrupting her cells and genetics, starting her change to Phase 1. However, this change will change her personality as well, as in Phase 1, she is a succubus and has the silver tongue. It has been used to kill stray devils when nothing else works at the cost of Sarah's image to the world. In her Phase 2, her succubi personality is only added upon, her speech entraps anyone that hears it (Weather or not they have immunity to it). This part is related to the Sirens of Greek Myth, as her voice tempts the victim(s) to a untimely death in the end. In her Corrupted Blade form, Sarah is a sadistic dominatrix that has a thing for seeing blood. She gets pleasure from being wielded (as she can turn into a sword in this form) and likes it when she is used to torture people. Powers and Abilities Genetic Instability: Due to the multiple and extremely harsh experiments she has gone through in Canada, Sarah's genetic makeup is completely unstable and unpredictable. However, this unpredictability was semi sorted out by Sarah's reincarnation as a Devil, the magic and presence of the Mutant Queen Evil Piece acting as a medium for her genetic makeup, however, her genetics will easily become unstable and try to repair themselves when corrupted by Sarah's Demonic energy. This has lead to Sarah's Phase 1, Phase 2 and Corrupted Blade forms. Immense Demonic Power: Due to being a mutant piece and already having a massive reserve of demonic like energy by being a half Sin Elf, half Lilim (An extremely powerful subspecies of the Succubius Demoninoticous or normally called Demonic Succubi), Sarah could quite possibly be a natural Super Class Being, however, her power is the source of her genetic makeups manipulation/repairing/reconstructing of her body and is a big downside in hindsight. The Siren Goddess Voice: Also known as The Voice of the Siren Goddess of the Song''' is a natural ability of Sarah's, allowing her to control every cell on the planet by just singing. This ability also includes manipulation of the mind, soul and heart for every living being that listens. However, this power does not work on Gods or Goddess, Ophis, Great Red or Trihexa and can be stopped if Sarah is hit from behind or knocked out. Both of these cause her voice to cut off and her control is stopped completely. Though, Sarah has been able to shake the void violently by hitting the highest possible note in the vocal range known to man. Her most dangerous musical numbers are '''Messiah and The Phantom of the Opera. Weapons and Equipment Trivia * In Maleficent's Peerage, Sarah represents the Shotacon Fetish ** However, she could also be the representation of all of the fetishes when in her Phase 2 Form Category:Gojira126 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon Demons Category:Archverse Category:Under Construction Category:Maleficent Gremory's Peerage